Obsessed
by LoLzMeoW
Summary: She was obsessed with him. He was obsessed with her. He was popular, a player even. She was your average badass that stood up up to populars. They're obsessed with each other and neither knows. What will happen in the usually quiet town of Aldridge, Arizona? Rewrite of 'Fangle's Obsession'
1. Chapter 1

**_I'm baackkk. Story I've 'been MIA for so long. I have the worst of luck. I got my phone taken away so many times and my tablet broke ;_; . Plus I had some major school projects to do, so yeah... This is the rewrite of Fangle's Obsession. I've tweaked the plotline a bit too, Lets a go :D_**  
**_Pedro: I'm back too :_****D**

**MPOV**  
I hadn't meant for it to turn out this way. I really hadn't. But it just _did_. I sat in my secret closet, staring at the pictures of him. Fang Smith. The most sought after boy in school. Even I had a crush on him, only it _wasn't_ a crush anymore; it was _obsession_. Knowing I didn't have a shot at having him, I took to staring, then collecting pictures, and then I began to learn about him. I began looking him up, watching his interactions with friends, trying to figure him out- trying to have some sort of connection with him.

The jeering sound of muffled thunder echoed throughout the small space. I let out shaky sigh a picked up a black wooden frame. I picked this particular photo because it was my favorite of all the others. It was Nick, his real name, laying in the grass in his backyard with his arms out as if he wanted to give me a hug. I remembered that day vividly. It was when we used to be best friends, before he left me for the popular crowd and _Lissa_.

_Flashback, Freshman year, 2 years ago._

I had just gotten my new camera and we decided to test it out. Nick and I had went over to his house for his backyard so we could get some nature shots. Nick's backyard was larger than mine and it wasn't fenced off from the wilderness like mine was. I was just about to snap a picture of a tree that was been caught by the Fall season when a heavy weight slammed into my back. As I hit the ground, the air left me with a whoosh and left me gasping for air. The mass on top of me was rumbling with laughter. I groaned as I realized that the weight was Nick and he wasn't getting off.

"Man, Nick, what do you eat? Rocks?"

Just as quickly he snapped back,

"Why, is your head missing some?"

After that, we burst into fits of laughter. He didn't expect what was coming next. While he was laughing, I took the opportunity to catch him off guard and I flipped him over into the grass. I was now the one sitting on top of his stomach.

"Rude..." He groaned.

" You, of all people, should know that Maximum Jane Ride is anything _but_ polite."

He rolled his eyes from under me. Suddenly, a devious idea erupted into my mind and I smirked crookedly.

"Now this will make an excellent test shot _and_ blackmail."

He booked confused until I took out my new, blue, slim camera and his eyes widened in realization. He reached out to grab it with both of his hands, but he was too late. I had already snapped the photo. I began to get off of him so I could show this to Iggy, our other friend, so he would know that Fang got tackled by a girl.

Later that day, a burst of laughter from the Griffith's house was heard throughout the col-de-sac of Wisp Lane.

_End Flashbac_k

The picture helped on days like this; when I couldn't fall asleep and I needed a bit of closure. I got up and exited the secret closet just as more thunder sounded. A strike of lightning lit up my prom, exposing the blue walls with silver swirls marking them.

Only when I got back to my bed did I realize that in was still clutching the frame tightly, turning my usually tan knuckles white. I got under the bed cover and fell asleep just like that, clutching the picture to my chest.

**~Line break says: "Before you insult a man, walk a mile in his shoes. That way, when yo insult him, you'll be a mile away AND have his shoes."**~

**MPOV**

There was something bright behind my eyelids. When I opened my eyes a bright light streamed into them and I cringed. I closed my eyelids, only to open them again and realize that the light was actually the sun.

Man. I'm slow in the morning.

I groaned and flopped to my side to gaze at my alarm clock. It was 7:25 A.M., only five-minutes before I'm supposed to wake up. Well, five minute is five minutes, right? I shifted into a comfortable position and shut my eyes again, to only be woken up after what seemed like only a minute by my alarm clock.

Traitor.

I begrudgingly got up from my bed all the while mumbling obscenities under my breath. The next minutes were spent in a frenzy of all the things you do to get ready for school. Brush my teeth, show, yadda, yadda. Everything was going smoothly, until I had to pick an outfit.

"ELLA!"

My she-devil of a sister waltzed in with her hair in a messy bun, black skin-tight skinny jeans, a white halter top with black tank underneath, and heeled boots.

"Yes dearest Maxie?"

She put on a fake innocent look that totally said, ' Don't believe what I say, did it.'

"Why," I gestured to my closet, now filled with frilly, girly things, "is there trash in my closet?"

"Why, Maxie, what are you talking about?"

She was backing up to the door as she said this. I gave her a suspicious look but shrugged it off and turned back toward my closet.

"Well, _obviously_, yo-"

I was cut off with a door slam and the sound of wheel screeching a against pavement. I looked out the window to find my sister's Pink VW Bug take off down the street. I'm pretty sure she was going over the speed limit by 10 mph.

I shook my head and delved into my closet to choose an at least tolerable outfit for school.

_**School will be in the next chappie hopefully :D unless I'm not feeling lazy, this should be updated next week :D Again, sorry for being MIA and I've probably lost so many readers by now...**_

_**The next chappie will probably go into Fang's obsession too ;3**_

_**Pedro: Ahh, good times.**_

_**Me: Very good times :3**_


	2. Chapter 2: SCREW CHAPTER NAMES

**Pedro McSquiddles: The story is coming along juuust fine… even though the stupid authorette typed up the third chapter before she typed the second one.**

**Me: HEY! Pedro, if you don't stop, I'ma stop feeding you canned bread. -.-***  
**Pedro: *****Flees to corner of woe* (If you know where this reference is from, leave it in the reviews and I'll mention you in the next chapter with an honor :D)**

**Thanks to my awesome reviewers;**

**All That Glitters- Is Sparkly: My best friend on FF and the authorette of 'Midnight Wings' Amazing story, go check it out. :D**

**Dreams-and-schemes86: I lurve your stories, thx for reviewing. :D**

**EgyptionParakeet: I haven't seen any of your stores yet, I should look at those. :3**

**Maximum Ride And Fang Ride: Thanks, I'll try to keep this story alive :D**

**Guests: triplechocolatte, Guest, Anon**

**Pedro: On to the story!**

_**FPOV**_

I lay on my bed thinking, staring. Looking at the picture of her, I ran a hand through my black locks and sighed. _Why does she make me do this? Just, how? She_ was Maximum Ride. _The_ Maximum Ride. The girl that everybody wants and nobody can get. Not even me, Nick, my friends call me Fang, Smith. The playboy of the school. The guy everyone looked up to, that's me.

Max is a regular girl, but she was impossible. I've gone out with almost every girl in the school and she's the only one I'm actually shy around. I can smooth talk any other girl that I want, but her… she's just so… real and that's what gets me nervous. All the others are fake, followers, they all do what the newest trend demands. It sickens me, but when Maximum came around, she proved to me that not all girls were fake; some were actually r_eal, down to earth._ This is what's caused me to grow to like her, then love her… then _obsess_ with her.

I began to look her up, learn about her, and _really_ look at her. I took photos and stashed them all in a black box kept under lock and key. _No one_ knows. It was my little secret, it was my _addiction_.

In my hands now was my favorite photo of Max. It was when we used to be friends, 2 years ago. The picture was of her standing on a grass hill, the wind was blowing to the side, getting in her face. She was wearing her glasses, since she forgot to get her new contacts, and they were on the bridge of her nose while she tried to push her hair back behind her ears. I remember that day…

_Flashback, 2 years ago, Freshman Year_

We were in the woods. For what reason; I don't know. Max just called me and she sounded frantic on the other end, so I listened to her when she asked me to come to the entrance of the woods.

That's how I ended up here, following Max to who knows where.

"Are we there yet?" I whined.

"Suck it up. We're almost there."

I should've seen that one coming, I thought while I grumbled about her 'sucking it up'.

Wait.

Did she just say 'We're almost there'? Almost _where_ exactly?

That's when I saw it. A clearing in the woods. There was a pond in the middle of it all with cool, blue, sparkling water that made peaceful sloshing noises as it swayed. A luscious green hill topped with flowers was in the center of the clear space. It was like a green lump in the middle of the tranquil scene.  
While I stood struck in awe, Max made her way to the natural hopping stones that led to the center of the lake; the green hill.

I shook my head and began to follow her lead. I began hopping on the stone with little difficulty. When I was about halfway there, the wind began to pick up. I looked up. What I saw was beautiful, more like who I saw was beautiful.

Maximum was in the center of it all. Her hair wasn't in it's regular high ponytail. As a result the wind roared around her and blew her hair to the side as she kept trying to push it behind her ears. The sun was setting and it cast light on her hair, making it seem golden instead of it's natural dirty blonde.

I was stunned. It was just so _peaceful_. My hand reached down to my pocket to pull out my phone. I didn't want to forget this moment so I took the picture, printed it and framed it.

_End Flashback, Back to Present._

I smiled and sighed contently at the memory as thunder boomed in the distance.  
It helped at night. When I ant sleep and I just want to think. I sit and look at the pictures of her, reminiscing in the fun times we used to share before I abandoned her. I left her, and for the popular crowd too. That must have hurt since I, of all people, knew how much she hated the populars. I can't even imagine the pain of having the person you trust the most turning their back on you.

Now I'm stuck with the 'popular' crowd and the 'player' reputation. I should have never left her. If I didn't, I would've had Max as my girlfriend instead of my current slutty girlfriend, Lissa. She's the only one of my girlfriends-and I've had many-that I haven't dumped after a week. I'm going to break up with her tomorrow; I can't deal with the guilt anymore.  
With that in mind, I pulled the cover of my black bed over my bare torso.

**~The Next Day Indeed, Hmm?~**

I woke up.

What? That's what I did didn't I? I don't need to describe it any more in depth than that, unless you want me to...? Okay, I will

The buzzing of my persistent alarm clock woke me from the reverie of slumber. It was 7:30 A.M.  
Is that better? No? Too bad. I'm going on with this anyways.

I zombied my way out of bed and to the bathroom to do the basics of getting ready for school. Hygienic things like taking a shower, teeth brushing, etc., etc. Like most men, I took a five minute shower and got out smelling like Axe deoderant.

In all my wet glory, I made my way to my closet to choose an outfit for school. It was a difficult choice, after all, I have a killer fashion sense. I proceeded to look through my all black attire with few other dark colors here and there. I then decided to go with a black leather jacket that I rolled up to my elbows, a plain, black muscle shirt, black straight jeans, and dark brown Ralph Lauren boots.

See that?

Killer fashion sense.

After I ruffled my hair in the mirror to give it that messy look, I headed towards my door so I could go downstairs. I went downstairs and instead of smelling fresh cooked breakfast, there was a note. Ass I picked it up, it read;

_Dear Nicholas,_  
_ I went out to the vets office early, so I didn't make you your usual breakfast. Your a high school junior now, Nick; make your own breeakfast, _  
_ Love,_  
_ Mommy_

_Seriously mom?_, I thought, I'm a growing boy, _I NEED FOOD- PRE-MADE!_ I widened my eyes and shook my head at my childish thoughts. Don't get me wrong, I can cook, but I just don't feel like it in the mornings.

Anyways, as you can see, my mother wrote that note. My mother's name is Nadine Smith. She works at the local, yet famous, veterinarians office; Pets Place. We don't have any pets of our own though.  
My stomache grumbled, so I got some milk and cereal from the cupboard. After my breakfast of kings, I went to the gas rage, got in my black 2011 Nissan Sentra, and drove to school at about 8:00.

**~I disclaim Maximum Ride. Though I'm FROM Florida I'm not an old man named James Patterson**.~

**_MPOV_**  
I ended up wearing a red off-the-shoulder top, a black ruffle skirt that went to my knees, black leggings, and knee-high converse with red laces.

Hey. At least it's somewhat my style. Ella's still going to die for doing this to my wardrobe right after I figure out where my real clothes were.

I made my way downstairs only to find out that it was almost 8:00. I had to get to homeroom by 8:15, if I didn't leave now, I'd be tardy. _Crap, crap, craaaaap_, I thought, _I'm so screwed 'cuz Ms. Beasy said that if I'm late one more time, shes giving me suspension. If I get suspension that means Mom will take away my motorcycle for a month. Oh no, oh no._

I sprinted to grab a banana from the fruits basket **(Anime Reference :3)**. I then turned around and headed towards the garage. Quickly, I grabbed my motorcycle keys and started my ride up.  
I headed to school about 10 mph above the speed limit.

**That's it for this chappie. Ima start the next chappie after I get this up. I already have most of it done, though :D**  
**Pedro: Have you notices how this lady uses emoticons like that? **  
**Me: :P **  
**Pedro: :D**  
**Me: :D**  
**Pedro: :D**  
**Me: :l**  
**Pedro: :D**


	3. DAT ONE FILLER CHAPPIE

_**Me: Does anyone have a handkerchief?**_  
_**Pedro: Why?**_  
_**Me: Just... Cuz *shrug***_  
_**Pedro: sigh* just go on with the story.**_  
_**Me: But I wann-**_  
**MPOV**

I ended up getting into homeroom right before the bell rang because of a certain someone. That certain someone, or someones, being Lissa and her Slut Crew. Lissa and her cronies were always messing with me, for what reason, I don't know, but she ended up getting the embarrassment of a lifetime.

_8:20, In the parking lot_

I had just arrived at school and I was parking my motorcycle when I heard a nasally voice I knew all too well.

"Awww, Wittle Maxie-kins is trying to look pretty; for her_ boyfriend ,Arland Snape_."

Oh _hell_ no. Arland is a total nerd whose fingers are always moving; in and out of either his ears or his nose. And he is _definitely_ not my boyfriend.

"I'm sorry Lissa," I began, "but unlike you; I'm not _that_ desperate."

Her face began to run a sickly shade of red-almost as red as her hair. As a result, her cronies began to try to comfort her, but it wasnt working. She was _steaming_ mad. _Just what I needed_, I thought,_ an angry Lissa. Now she's gonna be even more bitchy than usual. _

"At least I can get a boyfriend _and_ get laid."

She had a triumphant look. _Not for long._

"Well, my _dearest_ Lissa, that is what makes you a slut _and_ a whore."

That was apparently the last straw; she gave a high-pitched, nasally war cry and she somehow charged at me in the pair of shoes she was should have never decided to wear those 6-inch killer heels or else I wouldn't have tripped her so easily.I mean that all I had to do was step to the side and stick my leg out.

_Classic_.

Lissa was now in a heap on the ground and there's _nothing_ bad about this, right? Well,her butt was in the air and since she decided to wear a skirt today all her junk was showing. Rule Numero Uno; Never trip a slut- they might not be wearing any underwear. I found this out the hard way when looked down at Lissa's form. After I saw her, um, parts, I did the only thing I could think of at the moment; yelling.

"OH MY _GOD_ LISSA! PUT SOME UNDERWEAR ON, MY _EEEEYYYYYEEEEEESSSSSS_," a horrible stench wafted up to my nose from Lissa's body, " AND IT _STINKS_ TOO, DO YOU HAVE A _DISEASE_ OR SOMETHING? CUZ YOUR PUSSY _STINKS_! OH _GOD_! IM OUT OF HERE!"

I ran, hearing the people outside laugh at Lissa's humiliation.

_Present Time_

Ms. Beasy pushed up her glasses and held them in place with her hand.

"My, my, is that really you Maximum? I don't recall you ever being this early, or wearing a skirt for that matter."  
I jokingly glared at her. Ms. Beasy is one of the only cool teachers that I can actually play around with without getting in trouble.

She continued, "You may leave now Max, the rest of the class is dismissed, also. You all may go."

**DAT TIME SKIIIIIPPPP ( TO FOURTH PER. LUNCH TIIIIIMMMMMEEEEEE)**

When it was the junior lunch time, I practically ran out of the classroom and to the parking lot. Since I was a junior this year, I had the option of off-campus lunch. I literally jumped for joy when I learned about this new privilege.

I fished around my pockets for my keys, fumbling around with them until I managed to get them in the ignition. After I turned the key, I heard the wonderful purr of...nothing? What's happening?, I thought as I checked my motorcycle. If my ride wasn't functioning then how am I supposed to get my lunch now? I groaned at the fact of not being able to get an actual lunch instead of that slime they call meatloaf from the cafeteria.

I was sitting on my black Suzuki GSXF-600 when I hard a male voice call out to me,

"Hey!"

_**Sorry guys, I know this was just a gallery chapter, but I have to fit the next event in a different chapter **_  
_**Pedro: The authoress had this already typed out but she was just too lazy to upload it... She is soooo stupid *shakes head***_  
_**Me: HE-**_  
_**Has anyone else noticed that I've been cut of-**_

_**BAIIIIII**_


	4. A Chappie :3

**_Me: If you guys don't know who Pedro is, listen up!_**

**_Pedro: My full name is Pedro McSquiddles and I'm the authoress' imaginary friend IRL which I'm really just an extension of her original diary named; Pedro El Diary San Antoine Es Bueno Secret McDerples. I'm a squid with a British accent, a top hat, a monocle, and a handlebar mustache. I'm just a boy version of the authoress._**

**_Me: And there you have it. Now on with the story :D_**

**FPOV**  
I was in the parking lot, getting ready to go out to eat for of campus lunch when I saw a mop of dirty blonde hair. Not knowing who it was, I foolishly called out to them.

"Hey!"

Only when the person turned around did I realize my mistake. Now I stood, my mouth agape, as my obsession stared at me with widened eyes. I gulped visibly. _It's now or never, _I thought as I prepared myself to speak.

"W-why are y-you still ou-out here…?"

She seemed to hesitate before answering me in a rushed mumble,

"My motorcyleismessedup."

I couldn't stop the word from tumbling out of my mouth,

"What?"

Her face heated up in embarrassment and she turned away before repeating what she said slower and clearer.

" _I said, _my motorcycle is messed up. I came out here to get off-campus lunch and when I tried to start it up, it broke…"

Her face by now was red as a tomato and I couldn't help but offer what I said next.

"Well, if that's the case, you wanna head out with me? I'm going to Zaxby's."

"Zaxby's, huh?"

"Yeah, so you coming or not?"

"HELL YEAH I'M COMING! IT'S DAMN ZAXBY'S!"

I was surprised when she grabbed my arm and both of our faces flushed at sudden contact. That's when I realized she was leading me the wrong way.

"Uh, Max?"

"So you _do _remember my name, Fangles?"

I wouldn't admit it out loud, but that one stung a bit. I deadpanned and said,

"We're going the wrong way. My car's on the other side of the parking lot."

Her face became expressionless while she turned around grumbling, 'wrong way, pfft, Maximum Ride does _not _go the wrong way.'

**~(British Accent)In The Car Question Mark?~**

We were driving down the freeway towards Zaxby's when the song "Monster" by Paramore came on. I knew this song was one of Maxie's favorites, so I wasn't surprised when I began to hear singing come from the passenger seat.

_You were my conscience, so solid, now you're like water_

_And we started drowning, not like we'd sink any further_

_But I let my heart go, it's somewhere down at the bottom_

_But I'll get a new one and come back for the hope that you've stolen_

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

I knew she could sing, but _whoa, _her voice has improved since freshman year. The other thing, she didn't know that I could sing, so when I joined in, her head spun and her widened eyes met my laughing ones. I smirked at her surprise and we continued to harmonize.

**(Bold)= Fangles **_(Italics) _=_ Maxie (__Italics+ Underline)_= _Both_

_I'm only human, I've got a skeleton in me_

**But I'm not the villain, despite what you're always preaching.**

**_Call me a traitor, I'm just collecting your victims_**

_And they're getting stronger_

_I hear them calling._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world is ours_

_Well you find your strength in solution_

**But I liked the tension**

_And not always knowing the answers_

**But you're gonna lose it, you're gonna lose it**

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, and eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Well now that you're gone, the world..._

_I'll stop the whole world, I'll stop the whole world_

_From turning into a monster, eating us alive_

_Don't you ever wonder how we survive?_

_Now that you're gone, the world is ours._

When the song was over, there was a pregnant pause as we were deciphering what just happened.

"Um…Fang?"

"Hm?"

"What just happened?"

I was wondering the exact same thing and I really didn't have an answer for that.

"I have no idea, Maxie."

I began to smirk as she grew red in anger at her forbidden nickname. I stopped smirking when I felt her, _hard, _punches in my side. I yelped in pain as her fists connected into

my ribs about 2 more times.

"Ouch, Max, what was that for!"

"Don't _ever _call me Maxie again."

"Whatever you say," I let another sly smirk play across my face, "Maxi-"

I couldn't even finish my sentence before a, _really hard, _punch was delivered to my body.

"Oof!"

**_At Zaxby's_**

**Max POV**

We settled on getting the regular meal with the chicken, Texas toast, and fries with a milkshake. I got chocolate chip and he got vanilla.

"Why did you have to go with such a boring flavor?"

"Excuse me?" He looked like I just offended him.

"I mean, vanilla is just so…plain. But I guess it does fit you since you're the big, bad 'emotionless rock' huh, Fang?"

"…"

"Fangy?"

He seemed to be thinking for a moment. He opened his mouth several times as if to speak, but nothing came out. Then, he seemed to hesitate before asking me something,

"Why did you agree to come with me? I mean, I thought you hated me after what happened."

I had a feeling he would ask me this question and I got a feeling of dread every second I waited for it to happen. I heaved a deep breath as I reminisced in what happened.

_Last day of Freshman year, 2 years ago_

I was sitting under the oak tree that stood in the grass in front of the school, reading Shakespeare's Macbeth for our summer reading assignment. I heard the crunching of leaves and grasses come from behind the tree and the noise stopped as the infiltrator halted to a stop. I looked up to meet onyx eyes that I knew well. It was Fang, my best friend. He's been distant from me lately, so I wondered what he needed me for now.

" Fang?"

His eyes were void of emotion and instantly I knew something was wrong. I can usually read him as easily as a book, but this…this was something new to me. I was nervous, no, I was _scared, frightened _even. I was scared of what might happen next.

I was right to be scared because, just then, Brigid Dwyer, Sam Lyons, Dylan Gunter-Hagen, and Lissa McHoer came up and stood behind him. These were the people I feared and hated the most because they had power, power to turn _everyone _against you just because you forgot your place and stepped out of line. Now my best friend, who I trusted the most stood among them. I silently hoped that this was all just some sick joke that they were forcing him to do. I repeated his name again, quieter,

"Fang….?"

I was astonished when he actually responded.

"Yes, Max?"

His eyes met mine before I turned away because I couldn't take the intensity of them at this moment.

"What's happening?" I asked in a feeble squeak.

Brigid began speaking before Fang could explain,

"Nick doesn't want to be your friend anymore. He's gotten bored of you and he thinks it's time to move on. He's with us now."

By this time, I've already stood up so I could look into '_Nick's_ eyes for confirmation. What I saw in his eyes was the answer; it was a yes, all of it was true. There were other unrecognizable emotions within his eyes, but I only focused on the one that gave away the truth, the truth that broke my heart. I looked down to the ground in sorrow only to pull it back up to hear Nick's voice.

"It's true Max. I can't be friends with you anymore. These are my new _friends. _I'm tired of only being tied down to you. I actually have a _girlfriend_."

My eyes widen at his harsh words and then I processed enough of what he said to ask one question.

"Who?" I asked voice hoarse from holding in my tears. My question was answered when Brigid sauntered over and kissed him; on the lips! I finally broke when I saw that he was _actually _kissing her back. I was astonished to say at the least. It was just so _heart-breaking _to witness my best friend kiss someone from the popular crowd especially when he know of my resentment towards them. I was broken out of my thoughts by taunting,

"Is little Maxie gonna cry? Hmmm?"

"Dude, Dylan! I think she actually is, look at her eyes."

"Whoa ,she actually is about to Sam!"

I looked upon all their faces only to see a malicious smirk planted on each of them, including Fang's.

"If that's how it is, _Nick,_" He flinched at my harsh use of his given name and I continued yelling, "_I HATE YOU AND YOUR LITTLE BITCHES FOR FRIENDS!"_

Regret flashed through his eyes for a solid millisecond before it was replaced with indifference as his usual mask until a smirk spread across his face.

" Okay, _Maximum." _And with that, he pushed me down into the grass where I lay, crying, until Iggy came to get me.

_End Flashback, Present Time_

_ "Max!"_

I was snapped back into reality by someone calling my name sharply.

"Huh?"

"I just asked you a question and you started zoning out on me."

"O-oh yeah."

"So, what's the answer."

I was unprepared for that. Throughout all the memories I forgot to formulate a response and now he's caught me off-guard. I sat there, thinking for a second while he looked at me patiently, awaiting my answer. That's when I got it:

"I have no idea why I said yes."

He looked at me confused for a second until I began to explain what I meant.

"I mean, I probably forgave you somewhere along the lines, but only in my subconscious. I've never expressed my forgiveness towards you verbally because I didn't realize I forgave you myself. My brain must've decided on its own that it wants to give you another chance and it made me accept your invite to go with you. If you were wondering, by the way, I don't really hate you anymore but I do still hate your friends."

Bullshit.

At least about half of it was, anyways.

Fang looked at me sideways until his mask of composure overcame his face again. He cleared his throat uncomfortably before he spoke.

"We're done here, right?"

I looked down at my plate and sure enough, it was clean. Huh, I didn't even realize I was eating. He seemed to chuckle at my dumbfounded expression before he began to talk again.

"Then let's go."

**~Time Skip To The End Of The Day~**

**Fang POV**

"Fang," someone next to me whispered,

"Fang!" They whispered it a little louder.

"God dammit, Fangles, class is over! Let's get outta this heck-hole!" I heard someone _shriek _in my ear.

I shook my head to snap myself out of my daze. _Oh yeah, _I thought, _we're in history; last period of the day. Don't I have this class with Iggy? I wonder where he is…_

"Good, you're back to Earth. Let's go."

I turned around to realize the person speaking _was _Iggy. _So that means _he _was the one who yelled in my ear. He is _sooo _gonna get killed for calling me Fangles…_

"Yeah…" I said slowly, drawing the word out, "Let's go."

We made our way to the parking lot and went our separate ways since our cars were parked on different sides of the parking lot. When I got to my car, I noticed the person who I wasn't really looking for leaning against the hood. Lissa, immediately after seeing I was there, latched on and began force-making-out with me. When I didn't respond, she tried shoving her tongue down my throat but my mouth was clamped shut. I guess she finally got the hint when she pulled away. She started pouting.

"What's wrong Fangy?"

I sighed before finally explaining myself.

"Lissa…"

"Yeah, babe?"

"…I'm breaking up with you."

Her face was stoic before it began flaring red in anger and sadness. She looked up at me with green eyes filled with tears and proceeded to slap me, _hard. _I lifted my hand up to where she slapped me, sure there was gonna be a red hand-shaped bruise there by tomorrow.

"I'm sorry…"

"_'Sorry' _DOES'NT CUT IT NICK! I HATE YOU!"

I watched her leave with no regret in my mind. After I made sure she was gone, I got in my car and left.

**Wassup?***…..***Wassup?**

As I entered my house, a bundle of blonde attacked my legs and I automatically knew who it was. I bent down to the leg-attacker's level.

"Hey Ange. How was school today? Did you have fun?"

"I had a lot of fun! Jamie and I played 'Swan Lake' at recess and I was Odette! We flew across the playground, too!"

That was my little sister Angel Martinez. She has pure blonde hair that wraps around her head like a halo, bubbly blue eyes, and porcelain skin. She honestly did look like an angel.

"That's great Ange."  
With one final look and a ruffle of her hair, I went up to my room. My room was, of course, neon pink with rainbow and unicorn stickers

Seriously.

No. Just…

No.

If you believed that then you should go in a raggedy hole and never come out. Cause you must be just… ugh. Anyways, my room is actually a navy blue color with black carpeting. I made my way over to the bed, about to take a nap when I remembered something,

_Max!_

**_Heheheeee. Poor Little Maxie is stuck at school 'cuz her motorcycle's broken :D I wonder what's gonna happen. Oh wait, I CAN'T wonder 'cus I already KNOW :D I Really wish we could use those 'greater than' and 'less than' symbols right now. I could SO make an evil face :D_**

**_Pedro: And shes gone crazy after writing all of this for you guys. Be glad she loves you and she has her Honey Nut Cheerios. *Shiver* I remember the last time she ran out of Cheerios while writing…Bad things maannn, Baaadd things._**

**_Me: Pedro?_**

**_Pedro: Yes?_**

**_Me: Where are the rest of my Cheerios? *Has a sushi knife*_**

**_Pedro OH NOO! WHO STOLE HER CHEERIOS D: SOMEONE HEEELLLPP MEEEEE. Please. She has a SUSHI KNIFE. Some sushi is made of Squid and I'M a Squid. If you review, I'll be saved. Please review ;_;_**

**_Me: If you don't review, Pedro will Die (Jk)_**


	5. REEEAADDD EEEEETT

**_I_'_m back from a very unplanned for hiatus. School's just been a bitch to me and wouldn't give me a fucking break. I have like, 7 classes people. So anyways, its finally Spring break and I'll be able to update more frequently so I can hold off the predators who are out to murder me for not updating *hides and cowers in fear* Please don't kill me 9-9. _**

**_Pedro: Good news, I'm still alive :D_**

**_ Me: Unfortunately..._**

_**Pedro: *grumbles***_

**Max POV**

_ Where the fuck is he?_ I wandered around the parking lot looking for Fang since he was my only ride home. I couldn't find him or any trace of him._ At all. Maybe I should've paid attention when he showed me where his car was_, I thought bitterly. I was about to quit looking and give up when I heard shrieking.

" _'Sorry'_ DOESNT CUT IT,NICK! I HATE YOU!"

Lissa. Otherwise known as _Nick's_ girlfriend. _Salvation_. I never thought I'd see the day where I'd be thankful for Lissa's ear-piercing screams. I turned on my heel and started walking towards the general direction the screech came from. I'd made it halfway across the parking lot when I saw Lissa stomping away in her heels. She had mascara running down her face due to crying, I guess, unless runny mascara is the new fad. Anyways, according to my excellent skills of deduction, and the evidence from her outburst, I concluded that Fang broke up with her._ Now, why would he do that?_ Today's Monday, so that means they've been going out for a good _almost_ two weeks. It was strange, though. I mean, I thought he really liked Lissa, and that was the reason he stayed together for more than a week. _Guess he didn't,_ I thought sourly, though not completely. I was sort of..._giddy_...that he broke up with the bitch. It scared me a bit that I was happy about Fang being single. I shook my head to clear my head of those thoughts and continued walking until I saw the sleek black of Fangles'car. He was already inside of it and the engine was on. I was wondering why he had the engine on when I wasn't in there with him. He couldn't have possibly forgott- my thought was cut of with the screeching of tires against tar.

He had left me.

_Stranded_.

At **school**.

Maximum Ride is **_not_** happy.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Me, being me, just stood there, in the same spot, for about 10 minutes so I could understand what had happened. When I figured it out, I stomped away as blood rushed to my face in anger._ I couldn't believe it!_ I thought angrily, _he forgot about me! For the second time..._ It was sad, but true. _He'd forgotten about me again._ _And I thought he was trying again to be my friend. Should've never believed in him. The same thing always happens_.

I let out a sigh of frustration when those thoughts stayed in my mind. I began to turn around and walk in the general direction of home, trying to shake them out of my head. _Stupid brain,_ I thought then changed my mind, _No, stupid Fang for getting into my brain in the first place. He's the only person I can think about._ I kept on walking until I saw the huge boulder that I usually pass on my way to school. That meant I was about.

.

.

.

1/4 of the way there...

Progress, my friends.

I ran towards the rock and began to climb. I've been meaning to get on this thing for an while now**_(Get your minds out of the gutter people.)_,** and I was having fun. I kept climbing and climbing until I finally got to the top of the rock. To exclaim my glory, pumped my fists into the air and yelled out,

"Maximum Jane Ride is the King of the World!"

My fist pumping began to make me sway until I lost balance. My feet almost slipped off the edge, but I quickly caught myself.

" Phew," I said to myself," that was a close- OOONNNEE!"

A blood curdling scream was ripped from my throat as the small portion of the boulder I was standing on, broke. The air rushed by my ears, causing my hair to whip around my face, blinding me so I couldn't see where I was landing. My skull felt like it was exploding when stars exploded behind my eyelids. My last conscious thought before I saw black was, _ Where are you, Fang..._

**~It's a bird! No, it's a plane! Nope, it's just a regular line break. Dang it...It's all good though, you were close. :D~ **

**FPOV **

I jumped out of my bed, jumped down the stairs(Quite literally.), and ran through the garage so I could get in my car. As soon as I got in the car, I sped backward out of the garage, after opening the door, and out the driveway. I reversed and drove off towards the school. I was sitting in my car, panicking, as all the scenarios of what could've happened ran through my head. _What if she was kidnapped? What if she was killed?_ I sped up even more, my own thoughts provoking me to do so.

I was almost to school when I saw that huge boulder near the park. Something caught my eye on the side of the rock. I slowed down so I could cruise around the area. Just then a figure appeared in the shadows and grabbed the limp silhouette on the ground and ran off. I rose my eyebrow in suspicion but decided not to get involved and drove off to the school. When I entered the school parking lot, I saw Ms. Beasy. She was heading back towards the school's double doors. I got out of my car and quickly caught up to her. I tapped her on the shoulder and she instantly turned around, ready to whoop some ass, if needed. She relaxed her tense muscles.

"Oh, sorry Fang. I was prepared to whip a rapist's-excuse my French-ass. I used to take judo classes, you know."

"Yeah, um, have you seen Max around here?"

"Yeah, I ha-"

I interrupted her, "Where?"

"Jeez, so impatient," she chuckled a bit, "I was driving back to the school, I left my purse here, and I saw Max on top of the boulder next to the park screaming, 'Maximum Jane Ride is the King of the World!'."

I sputtered out a quick, 'Thank you' and I bolted back towards my car. I gripped the steering wheel so tightly that my knuckles turned white. I began to think, _Max, at the boulder. Those two figures. One of them was too masculine to be Max, so that means...Max was kidnapped!_

**~-I love you-**~

** MPOV**

I woke up to darkness. There was cloth around my face, a blindfold, I guess. My mouth was gagged with what I think was a towel. I tried to move, but my hands were tied behind my back and I sat on a wooden chair with my legs tied to it. I started to panic and began to move side to side, tilting the chair more and more as I did so. Next thing you know, there was a thump and I was on the floor. I fell into water, I hoped, and just lay there, allowing the pain from hitting the floor to settle in. Water droplets, from the leaking pipe I visualized above me, dripped into my ear. Through the liquid in both of my ears, I managed to hear something above me.

"Dammit! What was that noise?" That masculine voice sounded familiar.

"I-i don't kn-know..." Another manly, scared, but recognizable, voice.

" Well, if you don't know what it is, _go check, _dumbass."

I guess the guy nodded because he came down the sound I assumed to be stairs. I heard the echo of his shoes against the cement as he approached me.

"Shit..." he muttered.

Soon after, my blindfold came off and I began to slosh the water around as moved my head around frantically trying to assess my surroundings. We were in a cellar that had wooden beams, that stretched from the floor to the ground to the ceiling, lining the walls. The floor and surrounding walls were a gray cement and the ceiling was dressed with several rusted pipes, some of which were rusted and leaking. My eyes stop flitting around the room and settled on grey-and-white chucks. I looked up and gasped.

**_Those green eyes from so long ago..._**

_**A/N: Well there we go mah peeps and I know you can guess who green-eyes is *eye roll*. :3 Oh, yeah and meet-**_

_**Rojo: Rojo Gonzalez. The yellow duckeh with a handle-bar moustache, white top hat, and round glasses who LOVES Ramen nuddles ^.~**_

_**Pedro: I'll still be he-**_

_**Me: Anyways, I'm about to start the next chappie, now. As soon as I finish uploading and crud...yeah. :/ **_

_**Review plz :3 Joo kno joo wantz tu**._


	6. An Explaination Chapter(back againn)

**Hey guys, I thought I'd never do this because I know how frustrating and disappoint it is...but...here's an A/N chapter(it doesn't deserve to be called chappie ;w;) But anyways, I just made a Tumblr with an explanation on why I didn't update for a while, so, here ya' go: . lulzmew..tumblr.c o m (I forgot they don't allow links outside of this website e-o)(I had to edit it...again e_e)**

**Follow me if you'd like, it'd give you insight on what I'm doing, and I'll also give you guys updates on the progress of my writing, so, yeah, go ahead and follow *shrug* But please, don't murder me ;w;**


	7. Gettin' Dat Backstoreh c:

**_Heh, just working in some back story here...c: But...review plz...I only write because I appreciate them...I can't write without them...;w;_**

**MPOV**

"S-Sam..?" I croaked, gazing into his eyes. N-no, not him, anyone but him, I clenched my eyes shut, shaking my head in disbelief. You see, Sam and I had a very complicated relationship because...we used to date. I'd thought we were in love, but that dream only turned to dust, just like all the trust I had for him.

**Flashback: 2 months into Freshman year**

Fang and I were messing around at my house, wrestling in the couch, when my phone vibrated in my back pocket. I pulled it out to see I had a text from Sam, my first boyfriend.

**(Bold-Sammay;**_ Italics-Maximillio)_

**Hey, babe, meet me at my house ;) **

_Sure thing, be there in 10, luvu c:_

**Lv u 2 :)**

Fang-from his position hovering over me-watched me with a questioning look in his eyes as I put my cell away.

"What?" I asked defensively. The way he was looking at me was getting really irritating.

His facial expression hardened before he stiffly got off of me and sat on the edge of our red couch.

"It's Sam, isn't it," he spoke gruffly, almost angry or maybe...jealous? _No, this is Fang we're talking about here. My best friend. He wouldn't get jealous of Sam...would he...?_ I shook off those odd thoughts before I joined him on the edge of the seat.

I put my arm around his shoulders and he instantly relaxed, no longer tense.

"Yeah," I sighed, knowing this wouldn't go over well with him, "he wants me to head up to his house..."

Fang suddenly pushed my arm off of him and abruptly stood up. I watched him as he began walking towards the door, about to leave. I quickly jumped off the couch and caught up to him just as his hand was on the doorknob. He didn't even spare a glance at me when I grabbed the hem of his shirt. I looked down and bit my lip, thinking of what to say, before I set a glare on my face and looked back up at him.

"What the fuck your problem?" He looked at me out of the corner of his eyes and instantly flinched at my glare, "It's just Sam."

He scoffed and shook my hand off of him, "Yeah,_ 'just Sam'._

I scoffed right back, a little hurt, "What do you mean by, 'Yeah, _just Sam_'?"

His hard expression softened when he saw the hurt look in my eyes, "Max..." His eyes locked with mine, "I...I just don't trust him."

My face flushed red from fury. _What right did he have to insult my boyfriend? _

"Well, _Nick_," he flinched back at the use of his given name,"I know who Sam is, he's my own boyfriend. I would've never agreed to date him if I didn't think he was trustworthy enough, so. _Fuck. Off._"

I roughly pushed passed him and stormed out the door, leaving him alone and startled in my own house. I mumbled to myself angrily as I walked across the street. _I don't care if he's my friend, he insulted my boyfriend,_ I thought angrily, _and it was my choice to date who I want, he may be my best friend, but it's _my_ life._

Sam lived in the same coldesac as Fang and I, so I didn't have to wait long until I was at his doorstep. I knocked on the door and waited. Not long after, Sam opened the door and smiled as soon as he saw it was me. He opened the door wider and stepped aside, gesturing for me to come in.

"Hey, babe." He greeted as he closed the door shut behind me.

I walked straight up the hardwood stairs and entered the first room on the right, ignoring the greeting and going straight towards his bed.

"Hey." I said nonchalantly as I lay back on his bed, my arms crossed behind my back and my right knee bent. He chuckled at my behavior and made the bed shift and go down on my left side.

"So...why'd you text me to come 'ere?"

"What? Were you in the middle of another play date with _Fang_?"

I laughed, thinking he was joking, but the expression in his eyes was less than joking. My laughter soon faded out, being replaced with awkward chuckles. I pursed my lips in a tight line as his look intensifies.

"Sam?" I asked feebly.

He only moved across the bed, messing up the green sheets, as he hastily took a position hovering over me. My eyes widened in fear.

"S-Sam...?" I asked again, even quieter than before. He ignored me and let out a shaky breath, fanning my face with peppermint air that was usually so welcoming. Now it was just cold.

"That fucker needs to know you're _mine_."

With that, he began to violently bite at the crook of my neck, sucking and nipping at the skin. I yelped in pain. He was giving me a hickey-a large, painful one at that. Tears sprung to my eyes as I felt him draw blood; I shivered when he lapped up the liquid from my neck. I had to stop him before he did anything too drastic.

"S-sam, I don't think-" I felt a rough, stinging sensation on my right cheek as his right hand cracked across it.

"_Shut up, bitch!_" I whimpered when he continued to make love bites all over the sensitive flesh on my neck. His hand begins to slither up my shirt-the other holding my arms above my head in an iron grip-allowing him to fondle my breasts through my bra. He ripped his mouth from the curve of my neck and forcibly began to kiss me, roughly biting down on my bottom lip so he could force his tongue onto my mouth. I sobbed into the kiss as his pink muscle wiggled and salivated all over the inside of my mouth. I felt disgusting.

His took his hand out from under my shirt and instead began unbuttoning my pants. I saw what he was doing and I furiously shook my head 'no'. My virginity was too precious to me and I was waiting to give it to the one I love; Sam _definitely_ was not it. Our lips broke apart when I moved my head, only making Sam look at me and smile sadistically. He enjoyed my fear.

"What, don't whores like you like having their pussies fucked up?" That only made me cry harder, "Oh wait, you must still have your virginity." He ripped off my pants, "_Mine_."

I couldn't believe that my once loving, caring, and trusted boyfriend was now this lustful, possesvie demon. I should have listen end to Fang, my conscious whispered to me, he's your best friend and he now's what's good for you. If you weren't so stubborn, you wouldn't have been in this mess. Right when Sam was about to pull down my panties, Fang burst through the door-Sam didn't even brother to lock it: no one was home-and saw me on the bed with Sam on top of me. My shirt was rumpled, I had bruises and tears marks on my face, and I was barely clothed; I think he got the picture. Fang turned red with anger and threw Sam off of me, making him hit his own bookshelf before falling down to the navy carpet.

"Are you alright?" Fang asked as he helped me put my pants back on.

"Y-yeah," I croaked, feeling emotionally tired about the situation, "I should've listened to you instead of being stubborn...as usual." I let out a dry chuckle at that one; Fang only nodded and grabbed my hand, helping me off the bed.

"Hurry up and gwt home, I'll be there soon to help you clean up." I nodded and walked out, not looking back.

The next day, Sam showed up to school with several black and blue bruises, along with a very swollen black eye. I instantly knew Fang had done something. After that day, Sam would flinch every single time he saw me...up until Junior year when _it_ happened.

**End Flashback: Back to the Present**

"Yeah it's me, _bitch_," he spat at me as he fixed my chair back upright. He leaned in close to my face and whispered in my ear, "_Did you miss me?_"

"Why the fuck would I miss a bitch-ass rapist like you?" I literally spat in his face. He hastily rubbed the spit off of his nose-bullseye-when he pulled back and turned back to me. I let out a started yelp when he pushed me backward onto the hard cement floor, making my head collide with it. I groaned in pain as my previous headache turned into a migraine.

"_Dammit, Sam!_ What was that?"

I heard footsteps pad down the stairs. When they finally came down, I felt them walk over. I heard an _Oof!_ and Sam was lying on the floor next to me, clutching his stomach in pain. Suddenly, I was being pulled up again, only to face familiar ocean blue eyes. I knew he was one of Fan-_Nick's_ friends, but I couldn't put my finger on who it was. I began to think, but my facial expression only scrunched up even more when I realized who it was.

"_Dylan_." He laughed-a full, hearty laugh-at my realization.

"The one and only, babe," he winked at me, despite the fact that I was in a nasty old wooden chair bound in ropes. I only looked at him in disgust, unfazed by the look that would make any regular girl at school-read as 'sluts'-swoon.**_(I'm only calling the Dylan lovers at her school sluts, not his fans. :3)_**His look seemed to falter a bit before it was replaced with a frown at my inability to be affected by him.

"Don't call me babe. Anyways, what the fuck am I doing here?" He fliched back at my extremely harsh tone, but I couldn't help it-he'd kidnapped me and his friend on the floor helped give me a migraine. I'm not the happiest camper.

"You see, babe," I glared at him, only making his never waning smile to falter a bit. "I really like you." I only scoffed. _This prick? Like me? _Hell_ no. _

"I don't want you to fucking _like_ me, I want you to _let me the hell go!_" He only chuckled.

"Oh, and did I mention that Sam gets to torture you every time you disobey?," my eyes widened in fright, already aware of the things he could'and would do to me, "Think of it as payback for when your good ol' buddy Nick ground him up in Freshman year."

My breathing began to get rapid, _what if he tried to rape me again?_ The thought lingered in my mind, frightening myself. _What Dylan wants couldn't be so bad...could it?_

"Now, let's begin." He leans in towards me and I knew exactly what he was about to do. I flit one look back at Sam-who'd gotten up somewhere in between Dylan's debriefing-and closed the distance between me and Dylan.

**FPOV**

I drove home with blank look in my eye. Nothing mattered anymore. _Max_ was gone. My _obsession_ was gone. I knew I was gonna crack soon, because if I can't see her anymore...I don't know what I'd do. Even if I didnt show it, she was my everything. I loved her, cared about her, knew her. I'd wanted to make her mine everyday since I began obsessing over her, but I couldn't since she hated me, it tore my heart out. Now I could never do it since she was taken from me, along with my heart and life.

I turned and parked in the driveway, lazily closing the driver's door shut and locking it. I sighed as I continued walking up the path towards my front door. Instead of entering, I turned right around and looked at the house right next door to my left, she used to be so close, now she's so far. I kept back my tears and unlocked the door with my keys before stepping inside.

My mother was in the kitchen, washing dishes, when I walked in to get a snack. She must've noticed my mood because ether smile quickly deflated into a frown.

"Nick, honey, what's wrong?" I'd grabbed an apple and sat down on one of the dining room chairs. My eyes glanced up at her. But suddenly, her usually straight, black hair turned wavy and blond with streaks of sun and brown. Her blue eyes turned brown like barfed up chocolate, and her pale face turned the perfect shade of tan. My eyes widened in fear and I furiously shook my head and plugged my ears, her voice was turning into Max's. I was beginning to see her when she's not there. I let out a frustrated yell and ran to my room, quickly slamming the door, and resting my back against it, only to slide down to the ground. I crossed my arms over my raised knees and put my head in between. _Why, Max? Why'd you have to get kidnapped and tear out the rest of my sanity?_

I let out a frustrated sigh and grabbed my black ivory box, a single black candle and lighter before I headed to my closet. I slammed the door shut and lit the candle, it's vanilla aroma filling the room. Max's favorite. I opened my box and pulled out the pictures, laying them all, down. I picked one of her actually facing the camera, her eyes as if they were looking into mine.

"Hey, Max," I said to the picture, "you know, I really miss you a lot...why'd you have to go and get kidnapped? I need you so much, just one look would satiate me for the rest of the day. And your smile, your radiant smile. I'd light up like a light bulb every time I'd see it, but then my heart would break all over again when I realize I wasn't the cause of it...I want you to be mine, Max...I'm sorry, but I love you..."

I spent the rest of the day in my closet, talking to the pictures, my sanity breaking at the seams. I wouldn't eat or come out. I wallowed there for the rest of the day, actually enjoying my time with her.

_Oh, Max, I love you so much._

**_Dammmnnnnnn...Fang cracked. Anywayssss...yeah._**

**_Rojo: Y DO ZPEL CHECK CHANG MAH NAEM TO 'DOJO'?!_**

**_Pedro: Please, sir, calm down. *hands noodles* Here._**

**_Rojo: nomnomnom :3 *noms on the wrapper* _**

**_Me: Never mind...e-e_**

**_Review plz, it gives me Le Inspiration. Just type it up in that sexy box down there c:_**


End file.
